TU VOZ EN EL VIENTO
by rebeca-chan
Summary: EL AMOR LO PUEDE TODO...NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON LA HISTORIA PERO EN FIN...UNA DISCULPA ANTICIPADA SI ES QUE NO LES GUSTA Y SIN MAS ES UN NANOFATE...


N.A: antes que nada una disculpa por la historia anterior…lo que sucedió es que mi computadora se formateo y perdí la mitad de la historia lo que dio de resultado que terminara así de nuevo una disculpa si los he decepcionado…GRACIAS A LOS COMENTARIOS PRODUCTIVOS…TAMBIÉN GRACIAS POR LOS QUE NO SON TANTO la verdad me sentí mal al releerla cuando la subí pero no se puede hacer nada…si de nuevo quedan cosas sin aclarar me disculpo por adelantado…DISCULPEN A ESTA ESCRITORA QUE ES NUEVA EN LO QUE HACE…QUE HACE SU MAYOR ESFUERZO PARA DISTRAERL S... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE…Na A QUIEN ENGAÑO NOS LES GUSTARA…Y SI LO LLEGARA A HACER GRACIAS…ESPERO NO DECEPSIONARLOS DE NUEVO…Y SIN MAS QUE AGREGAR

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ MENCIONADOS NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES**

Oscuridad. Solo eso esperaba encerrada en su celda, dolor, agonía es lo único que podía sentir. No le molestaba morir en eso momento ya que fue por salvar al amor de su vida solo podía pensar en eso, en como sucedió, como las cosas pasaron de estar bien a mal en un solo segundo….

TU VOZ EN EL VIENTO

By. Rebeca-chan

Tres chicas caminaban tranquilamente por las calles solitarias, eran las 8 pm y por alguna extraña razón nadie estaba en la calle, dos castañas y una rubia eran las únicas en la calle principal. Lo raro de esto que ni los coches pasaban por ahí.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?...-preguntó una castaña más baja que las otra dos chicas

-no lo se hace un rato había gente y los negocios abiertos y de la nada todos desaparecieron…-contesto la rubia más alta de las 3 chicas

-tienes razón…-contesto la tercera chica

Miraron a todos lados y no vieron a nadie. Se alarmaron y corrieron a sus casas. La castaña más baja de nombre hayate tomo un rumbo diferente que las otras dos chicas.

Cuando se separaron no notaron que una sombra las perseguía. Inocentes las chicas tomaron un camino por un callejón oscuro.

-tengo un mal presentimiento…-dijo la castaña

-tranquila no dejare que nadie te haga daño, no mientras yo esté aquí…-la tomo de la mano y deposito un pequeño beso en ella

-gracias…

Por fin cruzaron aquel lugar tenebroso. La más alta sintió un escalofrió al sentir la respiración de la otra en su espalda, caminaron rápido hasta que llegaron a la casa de la cobriza de nombre nanoha

-estas a salvo…ahora…-se dio cuenta que una pequeña luz roja estaba alumbrándole directo en donde debería estar el corazón.

No tuvo tiempo ni de hablar solo se paró enfrente de ella justo cuando el sonido de un arma resonó en todo el lugar. La bala le impacto a la rubia de nombre Fate, por otro lado nanoha no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, solo escucho otra descarga está impactándole a Fate en otro lado de la espalda. La chica más alta estaba empezando a sudar, antes de que sucediera algo más la aventó dentro de su casa y ella cayo del otro lado jadeando aire

-FATE…FATE….REACCIONA…-sacudía a la chica que tenía la respiración entre cortada y los ojos cerrados-¡FATE!...-esta vez entre abrió los ojos

Tosió sangre cosa que asusto a la cobriza.

-¿estás bien?...-estaba sudando y temblando

-Fate… ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?...-pregunto asustada

-no lo sé…-(cof, cof, cof) escupió un puñado de sangre-tenemos que salir de aquí…-se estaba intentando levantar pero sus fuerzas la abandonaron en ese momento

-no Fate acabas de recibir 2 disparos tienes que recuperarte…acabas de escupir sangre eso no puede ser bueno…-la miro suplicante, la miro como si quisiera estar en su lugar

-ni si quiera lo pienses…-corto sus pensamientos la voz de la rubia

-¿de qué estás hablando?...-sonó confundida

-ni siquiera pienses que tu deberías estar en mi lugar….no te atrevas…-se levantó del piso tambaleando para guiar a la cobriza hacia un lugar menos expuesto

-Fate…al menos déjame curarte la espalda si pierdes más sangre podría ser peligroso…-dijo nanoha mirando a Fate luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos

-está bien…-su voz casi fue un susurro

-voy por el botiquín…-un agarre en su muñeca la hizo parar

-yo iré, tu quédate aquí…-con pesadez se levantó del piso

-pero Fate apenas puedes mantenerte en pie…-sonó preocupada y triste

-descuida…solo espérame aquí…-le sonrió de medio lado

Y así salió de aquella habitación, sus pasos se escuchaban cada vez más lejanos. Pasaron 10 minutos desde que Fate salió, la cobriza temiendo lo peor estaba a punto de salir cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a Fate jadeando aire y con una mochila

-Fate… ¿Qué ha pasado?...-pregunto mientras ayudaba a su amiga a sentarse en el piso. No podía ver su cara pero sabía que era de dolor aunque ella dijera lo contrario

-n-nada…traje el botiquín…y…-(cof, cof, cof)-un poco de comida…toma….-le dio una botella de agua-es la única que pude encontrar…-estaba luchando contra el cansancio

-pero Fate tú la necesitas más…ya deja eso mejor déjame curarte la espalda…-la tomo delicadamente para voltearla hacia donde se alumbraba un poco por la luz de la calle.

Corto la camisa de la rubia, noto que en la parte de donde estaba el impacto de bala la ropa estaba pegada

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?...-pregunto al sentir que paraba de cortar

-la ropa se pegó a la herida…

-¿y?...

-te dolerá si la arranco ya no quiero verte sufrir….-dijo con la voz quebrada

-eso no importa arráncala como si me odiaras….sin remordimiento…-le contesto con voz apenas audible

-jamás podría odiarte…

-entonces are que me odies para que cuando todo esto acabe te olvides de mí…-contesto con un poco más de fuerza

-hagas lo que hagas nunca podre odiarte…-soltó algunas lágrimas

-¿segura?

-si…

-entonces…-la encaro –yo te odiare primero…-le soltó una cachetada volteándole la cara

-Fate…

-ahora… ¿me odiaras?...

-nunca…

-veo que no podré hacerte cambiar de opinión…-(cof, cof, cof) escupió demasiada sangre- entonces no dejare que cures nada…-sonó seria

-¿Por qué?...-se asusto

-si no puedes ni siquiera arrancar la ropa no serás capas de colocar el desinfectante en ella…lo mejor será dejarlo así…-contesto con un hilillo de sangre en su boca

-pe-pero…-un dedo en su boca la hizo callar

-lo siento pero es la verdad…perdón por la bofetada…-los parpados se le cerraban

-descuida…ahora… -(grrrr) el sonido de su estómago hizo sacar una leve carcajada que parecía más grito de dolor

-es verdad no haz comido en todo el día…-dijo Fate para literalmente arrastrarse hacia donde había dejado la mochila-toma…-le dio la mochila

-a ver…solo hay comida para una persona…-miro a Fate que le ofrecía la botella de agua

-si lo siento…ya no había más…será mejor que comas…tenemos que salir de aquí…

-no…come tú, agradece que la ropa pegada a esas heridas hayan parado la hemorragia, como has perdido demasiada sangre tienes que comer…-le tendió la comida

-no estoy bien…yo al menos comí algo hace rato-se levantó y busco algo de ropa en el armario-espero que no te moleste prestarme algo de ropa….-sonó un poco divertida

-no…de hecho una vez que viniste a mi casa olvidaste tu ropa…-se paró junto a ella y dio su ropa

-gracias…-tomo la ropa y la metió en la mochila-será mejor que nos vallamos…

-está bien…

Fate iba enfrente, se asomó por la puerta trasera. Corrieron con todas sus fuerzas hasta estar a unos metros de la casa de la rubia. Fate colapso justo en ese momento, nanoha la tomo del brazo y lo paso por detrás de su cuello, arrastrando los pies de Fate logro llegar a su casa

-¡LINDY-SAN!...-grito abriendo la puerta

La nombrada dio un salto de susto al ver a Fate toda manchada de sangre semi-inconciente en los brazos de nanoha. La rubia con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban abrió los ojos viendo borroso como su madre llegaba a tomarla en sus brazos. Lo último que dijo antes de caer desmayada fue

-madre…-y así cayó al piso boca abajo

-¿NANOHA QUE FUE LO QUE PASO?...-pregunto alterada la mujer, que al momento vio la espalda de su hija

-yo no lo sé…solo estábamos caminando por la calle cuando todos desaparecieron, llegamos a mi casa y de la nada se puso en frente de mi al momento siguiente solo escuche un arma dispararse y a Fate temblando, después otro disparo le impacto a ella también…logro empujarme fuera de peligro pero ha estado perdiendo mucha sangre, apenas pudimos salir de mi casa y correr hacia aquí…-decía nanoha con voz temblorosa

-rápido tenemos que extraerle la bala…-decía tomando a su hija delicadamente

-¿no deberíamos ir a un hospital?...

-si las cosas fueron como dijiste no podemos arriesgarnos…-en una mesa bastante amplia tiro todo lo que había en ella y recostó a la rubia boca abajo.

-nanoha necesito que me ayudes…-decía buscando algo entre uno de los cajones

-si...dígame

-sácale la camisa…

-pero está pegada…

-sé que te duele verla sufrir pero ahora esta inconsciente no le dolerá…

-está bien…-tomo la ropa y la arranco. La sangre empezaba a brotar de nuevo

Lindy saco unos instrumentos de cirugía mientras le colocaba bolsas de suero

-necesitamos sangre…-miraba a su hija tan pálida y débil que una punzada en su corazón la hizo dejar caer unas cuantas lagrimas

-qué tipo de sangre….-contesto la cobriza

-"A" positivo….

-yo soy ese tipo de sangre…-aclaro quitándose el suéter de encima

-¿segura?...mínimo necesita un litro…-la miro fijamente

-si hay que darnos prisa…

-está bien…

Lindy comenzó a abrirle un poco la piel justo donde estaba el primer impacto de bala. Metió unas pinzas delgadas buscando la bala. Después de varios intentos la encontró y extrajo. La deposito en una bandeja metálica provocando un escalofrió en la cobriza. Cosió la herida, después hizo exactamente lo mismo con el otro impacto que no estaba muy lejos del primero.

Pasaron 2 horas y al fin lograron cerrar las heridas de la chica que por suerte seguía inconsciente. Pusieron un pequeño cojín debajo de su cabeza para que no se lastimara, Lindy decidió subir a su habitación para descansar. Nanoha se sentó en la sala mirando como la rubia seguía recostada respirando lentamente

Amaneció y nanoha se despertaba un tanto débil por lo que ocurrió el día anterior, observo que la rubia ya no estaba en la mesa y que ella tenía una manta encima

-buenos días….nanoha…-se escuchó una voz dulce y débil

-Fate que haces levantada….debes estar en cama…-dejo levantándose de golpe del sofá

-descuida estoy bien…es hora de que vallamos a la escuela…-le dio su uniforme

-pero como pretendes salir si es demasiado peligroso…-se asustó un poco

-descuida todo estará bien…

-de acuerdo…

Llegaron a la escuela, todo estaba normal. Transcurrió tranquilamente el día sin ninguna preocupación. Las tres mejores amigas decidieron ir a un parque que había cerca de la escuela, no notaron nada raro así que se dirigieron a la casa de Fate.

-será mejor que te quedes unos días….para estar seguras…

-si será lo mejor…

Regresaron a paso medio. Llegaron y fueron directo a la habitación de Fate. Estaban tranquilas cuando de la nada un olor despertó el sentido de alerta de la rubia

-¿Qué es ese olor?...-olfateo un poco

-de que….

-¡GASOLINA!…-grito lanzándose encima de la cobriza justo en el momento que la parte de afuera exploto.

La casa estaba hecha trizas, nanoha y Fate tiradas en el piso con la rubia encima de la cobriza. Fate estaba inconsciente abrazando a nanoha, esta última se asustó al no ver que respiraba, como un rayo se dio vuelta y puso su oreja en el pecho de Fate para solo escuchar silencio

Alarmada le empezó a hacer RCP, escuchaba y no había respuesta, tomo la cara de la chica le tapo la nariz y dio respiración boca a boca. Después de varios intentos la rubia comenzó a toser violentamente escupiendo un poco de sangre

-Fate…me alegro…-la tomo en sus manos en un abrazo pero se separó al escuchar el grito de la rubia

-aaaaa….-jadeo aire un momento

-¿Qué te sucede?...-se alarmo ante la reacción de la chica en el piso

-no lo se me duele mucho mi espalda…-decía cerrando fuertemente los ojos

-déjame ver…- le dio vuelta y casi se desmaya al ver su espalda

-¿Qué pasa?...-pregunto sintiendo un gran dolor

-ti-ti-ti-tienes…llena la espalda de cristales…-no podía hablar claramente

-de acuerdo…-se levantó del suelo. La casa estaba quemándose. Tenían que salir de ahí si no el fuego las alcanzaría

-¿dónde está lindy-san?...-dijo mirando hacia los lados

-maldición….-salió corriendo hacia la habitación de su madre.

Entro sin aliento por la carrera y noto que su madre estaba inconsciente.

-nanoha….saca los vidrios de mi espalda…-decía recogiendo su cabello

-pe-pe-pero…-tartamudeaba

-no hay tiempo hazlo rápido…-casi le grito

-está bien…perdón…-bajo un poco la cabeza

Tomo uno de los cristales y arranco, la sangre chorreaba por su espalda hasta que final saco el ultimo cristal

-tenemos que salir de aquí…-dijo Fate tomando a su madre en la espalda

-pero no la puedes llevar en tu espalda son demasiadas heridas…-decía Nanoha con desesperación

-ya olvídalo sal de aquí…-la empujo hasta que saliera de la casa

Cuando apenas salieron exploto la casa. La onda expansiva las hizo caer al piso.

-¡CORRE!...-grito la más alta

Corrieron sin rumbo alguno durante varios minutos. Nanoha iba adelante, se adelantó tanto que no noto que Fate cayo de rodillas. La cobriza escucho un golpe seco y volteo. Vio a Fate de rodillas mirando hacia algún lugar.

-Fate…-salió corriendo para ayudarla a levantarse

-nanoha…-se levantó-creo que se en donde ocultarnos….-tomo su mano y jalo suavemente hasta llegar a un pequeño parque que tenía un espeso bosque.

Se adentraron un poco hasta que encontraron un buen lugar para descansar, bajo a su madre que estaba manchada de sangre y miro a nanoha un tanto cansada.

-si quieres puedes dormir yo vigilare…-le sonrió con pesadez

-pero…estas muy débil…-la miro con tristeza

-descuida…estaré bien…-camino hacia ella tropezando, cayendo al piso y sus rostros quedando a solo unos centímetros de distancia

Ambas mordieron sus labios. Fate recorto toda distancia existente entre sus rostros hasta que termino en un beso largo, su lengua le pedía acceso que fue concedido al instante. La cobriza le tomo por el cuello pegándola más hacia ella, por otro lado la rubia delineaba todo su cuerpo como si no quisiera olvidarlo, de su abdomen bajo lentamente hasta sus caderas provocando un pequeño gemido de la otra, de su boca paso a su cuello bajando lentamente y dejando un rastro húmedo, desabotono su camisa besando todo lo que se le pusiera enfrente provocando más gemidos de parte de la otra chica. Como si hubiera despertado de un trance Fate se alejó violentamente de ella bajando la cabeza

-lo siento…-tenía los ojos vidriosos

-¿Por qué te disculpas?...-sonaba confundida

-por lo que acabo de hacer hace un instante, no te debí obligar a nada….perdóname…

-Fate yo…-una voz no la dejo terminar

-¿ah?...-era lindy

-madre…-se acercó a tocarle la frente-como te sientes….-pregunto sentándose a su lado

-pues….-miro su abdomen que estaba lleno de sangre, se asustó. Fate lo noto y se apresuró a decirle

-no es tu sangre…-hablo en voz baja

-¿entonces?...-ahora estaba nerviosa

-mía…-susurro

-pero. Que…-Fate le mostro su espalda de nuevo llena de sangre

-como te ha pasado eso…-sonó un poco molesta

-pues la casa exploto no estoy segura de como sucedió pero el caso es que me desmaye y cuando te fui a buscar estabas inconsciente…-bajo la cabeza

-gracias….-le acaricio la cabeza, Fate la miro interrogante-por ponerte en riesgo solo por mi….gracias…

-bien ahora tienen que dormir un poco…-les sonrió a ambas

-pero….hija

-nada de peros no has descansado bien estos días así que no aceptare un no por respuesta….también va para ti nanoha….tienen que descansar

-pero Fate tu eres la que no ha dormido por días tu eres la que tiene que descansar…-le dijo nanoha

-ya dejen de discutir…ahora van a dormirse y se dejaran de preocupar por mi estoy bien…-sonó un poco enojada su voz

-está bien…-contestaron las dos antes de acostarse en el piso

Eran las 4am, a Fate se le cerraban los ojos del cansancio, se sentía muy débil por la pérdida de sangre aparte de que no había comido ni dormido estos últimos días, estaba haciendo frio, su madre tenía un abrigo al menos pero la cobriza solo su camisa, se quitó la chaqueta que tenía encima y se la coloco encima. Moría de frio pero eso no importaba en ese momento.

Los primeros rayos de sol empezaban a salir, nanoha y lindy se despertaron y lo primero que buscaron fue a la rubia que estaba sentada cerca de ellas mirando hacia todas direcciones

-Fate….-hablo en voz baja nanoha

-¿eh?... ¿qué pasa nanoha?...-decía con voz cansada

-tienes que…-sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda al tocar la chica que parecía que se congelaría, se dio cuenta que no llevaba su chaqueta y que ella la tenía encima

-hija…-su madre la miro entre asustada y triste

-bien ahora que ya se han despertado tenemos que buscar un lugar seguro…-decía tratando de que sus dientes no castañearan

-pero a donde… -contesto lindy

-podríamos regresar a mi casa…-comento la cobriza

-será peligroso pero no hay de otra…vamos…-se levantaron las 3 para empezar a caminar hacia la casa de la cobriza.

Llegaron rápido y cerraron las puertas, fueron a una de las habitaciones y encerraron ahí

-creo que aquí estaremos bien por un tiempo…-decía nanoha

-bien…-suspiro lindy

-solo…hay…que…-Fate cayó al piso con pequeños espasmos en todo su cuerpo

-Fate….-la tomaron y recostaron en la cama

-se ha estado sobre esforzando mucho tiene que reposar…por el momento no podemos hacer nada…-decía lindy sentándose a un lado de su hija

-tiene razón ahora lo más importante es que Fate se recupere…sabe, ella estuvo a punto de morir 2 veces por salvarme…no le importo salir lastimada…le debo mi vida…-bajo la cabeza avergonzada por no saber cómo pagarle lo que había hecho

-ella…lo hace porque te ama…-nanoha la miro sorprendida-estoy segura que tú también la quieres….te pido que la cuides ha tenido un vida muy difícil…es raro que aprecie tanto a alguien…-bajo un poco la cabeza

-¿Por qué dice eso?...-sonó un tanto curiosa

-su madre biológica la boto a la calle cuando tenía 9 años…-nanoha abrió los ojos como platos-ella tenía una hermana gemela, la preferida de su madre…como siempre la excluía de todo Alicia siempre le daba ánimos…jugaba con ella, lamentablemente precia su madre la castigaba por acercarse a su hija preferida…Fate…-comenzó a sollozar- era maltratada por su propia madre…cuando la hecho de su casa la dejo al borde de la muerte…dejándola en un parque con una costillas rotas…una cortada que paraba de su hombro derecho y terminaba en su espalda baja del lado izquierdo….perdió mucha sangre…no sé si fue el destino pero…yo justamente ese día pasaba por ahí…la lleve a un hospital que duro 2 meses hospitalizada….después de que se recuperara ella pretendía quedarse en la calle ya que no quería ser una molestia para nadie….me rompió el corazón verla tan débil, solitaria, sin nadie en el mundo a quien pedir ayuda…..-la cobriza comenzaba a llorar-así que la adopte…siempre la amare a pesar de lo que llegue a suceder….-tomo la mano de su hija que parecía recuperar el calor corporal

-no tenía idea…gracias lindy-san…ahora sé que es este sentimiento dentro de mi….-lindy la miro curiosa-la amo…siempre la he amado, desde que vi esos ojos hermosos que guardaban una tristeza inmensa…quiero quitar ese dolor que tiene…quiero ser yo ahora quien la proteja y salve…-decía tomando su otra mano justo cuando la rubia abría lentamente los ojos

-¿eh?...-perdón…-se empezó a disculparse de la nada

-porque te estas disculpando…-decía nanoha un tanto asustada

-por preocuparlas…-bajo la cabeza

-pero eso no importa…no deberías de disculparte…te queremos sean cuales sean las circunstancias…-la abrazo lindy

-gracias…te quiero…-le devolvió el abrazo

-Fate…-la nombrada volteo a verla-yo…pues…etto….

-¿Qué sucede nanoha?...-pregunto curiosa

-pues…te amo…-la abrazo dejándola un tanto confundida pero respondió con tal cariño que hizo temblar a la otra chica

-yo también te amo…-acaricio sus cabellos de las dos personas que más ama en el mundo

Terminaron el abrazo, cuando se separaron decidieron salir de la habitación para buscar un coche en el que huirían. Salieron al garaje, lindy subió a la parte de atrás agachada y cuidando que nadie la viera. Nanoha la siguió una vez que estaba adentro. Lo difícil fue lo de Fate que ella era la que tenía que conducir ya que su madre no veía bien y nanoha no sabía conducir. Subió con cuidado, arranco el coche y a punto de salir hacia la calle algo apareció enfrente del auto. Una sombra saco un arma y disparo justo en el hombro a Fate.

Las dos mujeres se asustaron al ver que no se movía y tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía que no respiraba. La sombra se acercó hasta estar a la altura de la ventanilla. Apunto su arma contra nanoha y esta quedo con los ojos abiertos al reconocer a la persona que tenía apuntando el arma. Justo cuando cargo el arma el coche quemo sus llantas al salir disparado hacia la calle, la sombra disparo pero no le dio a nada.

Fate estaba sangrando mucho del hombro derecho, lindy y nanoha se sorprendieron tanto que no podían decir nada. La voz de la rubia las hizo despertar

-¿están bien?…-decía aguantando el dolor

-Fa-Fa…Fate…creí que te habías desmayado…-decía nanoha con los ojos fijos en el hombro sangrante de la chica

-lo siento…siento haberlas preocupado…..-volteo un poco la cara

-hija…tienes que cerrar esa herida….-dijo lindy mirando también el brazo sangrante de su hija

-después ahora tenemos que averiguar quién era esa sombra…-decía acelerando más por la carretera

-yo sé quién es…-susurro la cobriza

-¿de que estas hablando?...-dijo Fate frenando un poco su marcha

-era yunno…también había una mujer de pelo gris…alta…y con ojos de demonio

-será posible…-corto lindy

-precia…-termino Fate

-¿Quién?...-sonó confundida nanoha

-mi madre biológica…-sonó temblorosa su voz

-¿Quién es yunno?...-pregunto lindy viendo como se le ensombrecía la cara a la cobriza

-era un ex -novio que era posesivo…cuando lo corte estuvo a punto de golpearme…-bajo la cabeza avergonzada

-¿y que paso?...-pregunto lindy viendo como el cuerpo de Fate se tensaba

-pues…-Fate la interrumpió

-yo le di una paliza y mande al hospital… el juro vengarse de mi por según el quitarle lo que le pertenecía…-apretaba el volate con ira

-si…me amenazo pero no creí que lo fuera a cumplir….-decía un tanto nerviosa la cobriza

-ahora que mi madre esta con el…estoy segura que intentara matarme…ustedes tiene que ponerse a salvo….yo regresare y detendré antes de que las encuentren….-decía Fate mirando a nanoha y lindy

-pero hija no puedes hacer eso…es muy peligroso…-decía lindy casi con los ojos vidriosos

-lo siento pero está decidido….-miro a su madre como las primeras lágrimas aparecían

Ambas mujeres miraban a Fate como si se fuera a suicidar. Salieron de la carretera y dirigieron a una pequeña cuidad que estaba cerca. Pararon en un pequeño hotel, entraron y de inmediato empezaron a curar a la moribunda chica rubia. Extrajeron de nuevo la bala haciendo que diera un pequeño grito, después de unos minutos terminaron. Decidieron ir a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente decidieron volver, Fate, Nanoha y Lindy regresaban en un coche por la carretera. Cuando apenas llegaron de nuevo a la casa de la cobriza corrieron a buscar a los policías para informar de la situación. Sabían que era demasiado peligroso ir las 3 así que Fate se quedó por si llegaran a volver ya no tendrían oportunidad de dañar a su madre y novia

Tomaron un taxi

-¿cree que fue buena idea dejar a Fate sola?...-pregunto nanoha nerviosa

-no, pero mientras más rápido avisemos más pronto todo regresara a la normalidad…-decía lindy apretando sus manos contra sus piernas

Cuando llegaron a la estación policial los policías se tensaron y decidieron regresar lo más rápido posible a la casa takamachi. Lindy y Nanoha cayeron al piso al ver la escena. La puerta rota, sangre en las paredes, impactos de bala por doquier, un rastro de sangre en el piso como si hubieran arrastrado a alguien.

-ho por dios…llegamos tarde…-sollozaba lindy

-Fate…-nanoha quedo de piedra, busco con la mirada alguna señal de ella pero lo único que encontró fue un trozo de papel ensangrentado que tenía un escrito

"Nanoha, madre seguramente han llegado y yo ya no estoy ahí…precia y yunno me han disparado, me llevan a la casa de precia. Lo último que puedo decir es lo siento…Fate"-el pequeño trozo de papel estaba escrito con mano temblorosa.

-lindy…ya sé dónde está…-se levantó del piso decidida a buscar la persona que amaba y no descansaría hasta que la encontrara

-¿de que estas hablando?...-de igual manera lindy leyó la pequeña nota y se levantó con determinación

Cuando le mostraron a los policías lo que habían encontrado decidieron empezar la búsqueda

(FATE TESTAROSSA HARLAOWN)

Mi madre y Nanoha salieron corriendo en dirección de la estación policiaca. Yo me quede en casa para aparentar que todas estábamos ahí.

Como a los 15 minutos alguien rompió la puerta. Yo me escondí para ganar tiempo en lo que llegaban con la ayuda, lamentablemente Precia me encontró. Comenzó a defenderme pero no podía con dos, me estaban ganando. Logre casi noquear a yunno para correr, llegue a un lugar seguro. Por suerte había un trozo de papel y una pluma. Escribí lo más rápido que pude, tome con fuerza el pequeño trozo de papel. Me encontraba en una habitación, a lo lejos podía escuchar los pasos de esas dos despreciables personas

-creo que está aquí…-se escuchó al hurón hablar

-pues fíjate de una vez…-era precia

La puerta se abrió, al momento Salí disparada golpeándolo de paso y empujar a precia para dirigirme a la puerta. Se escuchó un cartucho y pare en seco

-no te muevas…-rayos es Precia

-¿Por qué hacen esto?...-pregunte sin miedo

-jajajaja ¿Por qué?...pues veras cuando te bote a la calle como la basura que eres analice las cosas y me di cuenta que no te debí haber dejado viva…ahora he venido a terminar lo que empecé…-apunto el arma hacia mí. A este punto yo ya la encaraba

-¿y tú hurón por qué haces esto?-le pregunte cuando iba llegando

-te he dicho que no me digas hurón…-me disparo en la pierna haciéndome caer de rodillas

-cobarde…-le escupí (asqueroso lo sé pero necesario en ese momento)

-calla estúpida…-me golpeo en la cara con el arma sacándome sangre

-ya déjala ahora no hay tiempo después puedes hacerle lo que quieras pero es hora de irnos…-intervino precia

Estaba a punto de escapar cuando me volvió a disparar esta vez en mi abdomen. Caí boca abajo la vista se me empezaba a borrar. Solo sentí como me arrastraban hacia la puerta de salida. Antes de que todo se volviera negro lance el papel con la esperanza de que la encontraran luego….todo obscuridad….

Nanoha y lindy no paraban con la búsqueda de la desaparecida rubia. Ya habían transcurrido 6 días desde su desaparición, no había pistas de donde estaba, tanto como Nanoha y Lindy temían lo peor

-lindy-san debería dormir un poco…-decía nanoha bostezando

-no gracias tu si deberías descansar…no la puedo dejar sola…esta vez no lo estará…-seguía buscando alguna señal de su hija sin éxito

-lo entiendo yo también la quiero encontrar tanto como usted pero tiene que reponer las fuerzas perdidas…-razono la más joven haciendo que la mujer bajara un poco la cabeza

-está bien…-se levantó para dirigirse a dormir un poco

Fueron a la casa de los padres de Nanoha para pasar ahí un tiempo ya que era demasiado peligroso en la anterior. Al llegar momoko la madre de nanoha se asustó al escuchar lo que había sucedido

-¿hija estas bien?...-pregunto su madre al notar a nanoha con la cabeza baja y ojos vidriosos

-n-no…-las lágrimas empezaban a caer

-¿Por qué?...-tomo a su hija en sus brazos

-por mi culpa…Fate-chan esta en grave peligro…no sé si está bien…-el llanto se volvió inconsolable

-Nanoha...no tienes que culparte gran parte de esto fue mi culpa…por dejar que mi hija me protegiera en vez de que yo lo hiciera…-también abrazo a nanoha y ambas lloraban.

Momoko calmo a ambas para después comer, ya que no lo habían hecho hace días.

Pasaron 3 meses desde que Fate desapareció. No había ninguna pista de donde podría estar, tanto Nanoha, Lindy y Momoko no pararon de buscarla ese tiempo. Los días se volvían cada vez más tensos, cada minuto que pasaba. Un buen día por fin encontraron algo.

-Nanoha…mira esto…-dijo lindy

-no puede ser…están en…

(FATE TESTAROSSA HARLAOWN)

Después de que todo se volviera negro desperté en una celda, no sabía en donde estaba. Pero me alegra que ellas estén a salvo. Estoy atada de pies y manos a la pared me habían quitado toda mi ropa.

Llevo meses sin comer ni tomar agua, estoy muy débil casi no puedo moverme, todas las noches precia y yunno me golpean hasta hartarse, me preguntan dónde está mi madre y nanoha. Me niego a responder ganándome un azote más fuerte que el anterior. Los días ya no tienen color sin su mirada, sin su sonrisa, sin ella.

Todas las noches miro el cielo por una pequeña abertura en la pared que da hacia el exterior, parece que estamos en medio de la nada, o en la costa ya que puedo ver y oler el agua de mar. Cuando amanece lo primero que siento aparte de frio y hambre es dolor, cada mañana es lo mismo. Despertar, ser torturada, aguantar insultos y ofensas. Pero eso no importa porque la persona que amo está en un lugar seguro.

-ey tu basura despierta…-mi "_madre_" me golpeo la cara. Para despertarme.

Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía abrí los ojos

-¿Qué pasa?... ¿te sientes mal?-se burló de mí

-no…-le dije mirándola con desprecio

-bien…ahora no te atrevas a mentirme…

Me tomo la cara con fuerza que me lastimo. Tomo un látigo que había usado desde que tengo memoria y comenzó a lacerar mi piel. Golpe tras golpe, sin descanso hasta que me dejo inconsciente. No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo paso pero desperté con un charco de sangre debajo de mí. La vista la tenía borrosa, de la nada la puerta de mi celda comenzó a abrirse y dar paso a una sombra que no reconocía se acercó a mí. Por instinto me arrastre con gran dolor hacia atrás.

La sombra paro en seco al notar mi reacción. Sentí unas manos cálidas tocando mi cara llena de sangre y polvo. Luego me cargo, el dolor de los huesos rompiéndose y moviéndose me causo tanto dolor que me desmaye…

(TAKAMACHI NANOHA)

Después de que averiguáramos en donde estaban, estuve a punto de salir corriendo pero lindy-san me detuvo. Dijo que sería peligroso así que me hizo que esperáramos hasta planear algo.

Estaba desesperada por ir a buscarla pero no podía, cada minuto que pasaba sentía morirme de la angustia. Cuando por fin logramos planear algo para atraparlos. Con el plan listo pudimos partir para el lugar destinado, tardamos casi todo un día en llegar, pero lo conseguimos. La policía derribo la puerta. Yunno y precia trataron de escapar pero no lo lograron, dispararon, corrieron y por poco una bala me da, no me importo así que Salí en busca de Fate. Corrí por toda la casa y no había rastro de ella.

-lindy-san no encuentro a Fate…-dije desesperada mirando a todas partes

-¿segura?...-sonó inquieta

-si…donde rayos esta…-poso pensativa

-JAMAS LA ENCONTRARAS NI MUERTA TE DIRIA EN DONDE ESTA…-grito precia cuando la subían a la camioneta policial

-tenemos que encontrarla…-le dije cuando una brisa fría recorrió mi espalda y eso me recordó que estábamos en invierno y el frio era insoportable. Buscando en los alrededores de la casa algo llamo mi atención

En el piso había un rastro de sangre que seguía hasta una puerta escondida en el piso, la levante y note que había unas escaleras, el pequeño rastro seguía, lo seguí. Había una clase de pasadizos con muchas puertas, cuando abrí la primera….ahí estaba bañada en sangre. Me acerque a ella pero retrocedió supuse que pensó que era alguien más. Le toque la cara, estaba pálida sin fuerzas para seguir con los ojos abiertos.

Corrí al exterior pidiendo auxilio. Lindy comenzó a llorar de felicidad. Después de tanto tiempo la habíamos encontrado pero teníamos que conseguir ayuda médica sino tendríamos que esperar lo peor.

-mmm…-Fate se quejó para abrir pesadamente los ojos

-Fate…-dijeron al unísono las dos mujeres que la sostenían de los brazos mientras que le colocaban una manta encima.

-no te diré dónde están…-susurraba delirando

-de que estas hablando…-dijo lindy mirándola a los ojos. Pudo notar que estaban vacíos sin vida sin la misma alegría que tenía

-no me toques…-decía la rubia alejando a ambas mujeres

-espera…-trataron de sostenerla pero cayó al suelo antes de eso

-no te lo diré…-se arrastraba tratando de alejarse de ellas

-Fate reacciona…-Nanoha la tomo en sus brazos

-ya no más…-decía como si le doliera el tan solo tocarla

-Fate reacciona…-le daba leves golpes en sus mejillas llenas de sangre y suciedad

-basta…no te diré nada precia…-seguía como ida

-perdóname…-la cobriza le soltó una cachetada para despertarla de su trance

-¿eh?...-la rubia parecía haber despertado –nanoha…l-lo siento…-cerraba los ojos del cansancio

-descuida…ya estas a salvo…-sollozaba la cobriza mientras la abrasaba

-n-no…madre y nanoha están en casa….a salvo…deja de mentir…-parecía que había perdido la esperanza de poderlas ver de nuevo

-Fate soy yo Nanoha la persona que te ama con todo el corazón, estoy aquí junto de ti….-la tomo de la cara

-Nanoha…eres tu…-le empezaban a caer lagrimas por sus mejillas

-Si soy yo…-sonreía con lágrimas

-madre…-volteo a ver a la mujer que la miraba con ternura

-hija…-se lanzó a abrazar a la rubia

Cuando se abrazaron pudieron sentir como temblaba de frio y dolor. Nanoha y Lindy sintieron algo mojado en sus manos. Para su desgracia era sangre que salía de todas las heridas de la joven recién encontrada.

-Na…no…ha…t-tengo mucho sueño…-temblaba de todo el cuerpo

-no Fate, tienes que quedarte despierta…-cerraba los ojos- no, no, no, no te duermas…-le golpeaba levemente la cara

-perdón…-no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, estaba dispuesta a sufrir un poco más para seguir despierta

Mientras que Fate pensaba que hacer Nanoha y Lindy la cargaban hasta un coche para poder llegar al hospital. Cuando por fin la rubia encontró con que mantenerse despierta opto por hacer lo pensado

-nanoha…-casi susurro

-¿Qué sucede?...-la tomo de la mano

-no creo aguantar despierta mucho tiempo…-respiraba irregularmente

-no, no, no, no, por favor aguanta…-suplicaba que se quedara despierta

-creo que se cómo no…-cerraba los ojos

-Fate…-le golpeo un poco la cara hasta que abrió los ojos

-tienes que ser fuerte…-la otra la miro curiosa- reacomoda mis costillas…-hablaba cada vez más bajo

-¿Qué?...no podría…-bajo la cabeza

-tienes que hacerlo…por favor…-cabeceaba al momento de tratar de levantarse

-p-pero no podría…-un dedo la hizo callar

-solo hazlo…-la miro casi con los ojos completamente cerrados

Entre sollozos nanoha junto sus dos manos, las coloco sobre sus huesos salidos y presiono hasta que un crujido y un grito la hicieron parar. La rubia estaba jadeando aire y parecía más despierta. Faltaba la mitad del camino y la rubia ya estaba más agotada como para seguir despierta. En un momento cerro los ojos y dejo de respirar un momento, la cobriza no lo noto y siguió aferrándose a su mano. Después de 2 minutos reacciono Nanoha, le hizo todo lo que pudo. Por suerte logro despertar, cada minuto que pasaba Fate derramaba más y más sangre.

-MÁS RAPIDO ESTA PERDIENDO DEMASIADA SANGRE…-le gritaba Nanoha al conductor

-Na. No...Ha…-susurraba la rubia-ayúdame…-sonaba cansada su voz

No comprendió en el momento, vio cómo se quería levantar y solo atino a ayudarla a hacerlo. Ella se quería levantar para poder respirar mejor ya que estando acostada no podía hacerlo. Por fin llegaban a la civilización, cuando llegaron al hospital Fate era arrastrada por Nanoha y Lindy. Cuando los doctores la querían atender Fate no soltaba la mano de la cobriza. Con mucho esfuerzo lograron separarlas.

_3 horas después_

El doctor salió sudando y un poco nervioso

-como se encuentra….-sacudía al doctor la cobriza

-los resultados no son alentadores…tiene hipotermia…desnutrición…-bajo la cabeza- 7 huesos rotos y mucha pérdida de sangre…tenemos que esperar lo peor…lo lamento mucho…-las encaro

-¿podemos verla?...-decía lindy

-claro síganme…-caminaron hacia la habitación de la chica.

El doctor se fue para darles privacidad. Tanto Lindy como Nanoha no soportaban verle así, tan débil, tan pálida y tantos aparatos la mantiene con vida. Decidimos quedarnos con ella hasta que despertara. Pasaron 3 semanas hasta que al fin logro despertar del largo sueño en donde estaba. Cuando por fin la dejaron salir del hospital la llevamos a un pequeño parque en el que pasamos casi todo el día.

-Fate que te parece si vamos a comer un helado…-sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Nanoha creo ya es hora de irnos a casa es muy tarde…-decía la rubia en una silla de ruedas

Cuando llegaron a su casa decidieron ir a dormir ya que aún debía descansar de todos los males que había sufrido.

Así fueron olvidando este mal episodio de sus vidas estando una junto a la otra sin nada ni nadie que las pueda separar…

_FIN…_

N.A: un pequeño fic sin mucha imaginación pero en fin… EXPLICO: Si se preguntan porque lindy tenía material quirúrgico en su casa es porque se supone que es una médico cirujana que obviamente sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Si se preguntan qué es RCP son las siglas de (resurrección cardio pulmonar)

DE NUEVO ME DISCULPO SI NO ES LO QUE ESPERABAN…YO ESCRIBO PARA DESAHOGARME Y SI USTEDES LEEN ES POR QUE LES GUSTA…ESPERO QUE NO FUERA TAN MALO….SI YA SE EL FINAL FUE UN ASCO…PERO REPITO FUE TODO LO QUE PUDE RECUPERAR DESPUÉS DE LO SUCEDIDO CON MI COMPUTADORA…EN FIN SI DEJAN UN COMENTARIO ESPERO QUE SEA PARA AYUDAR A CORREGIR ERRORES PARA YA NO HACERLO EN UN FUTURO…GRACIAS…HASTA LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION


End file.
